Endings are Beginnings
by thesketcherfangirl
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* This does contain hobbit spoilers from part 3. Tauriel finds Kili after the battle of the five armies, but is he really dead? read to find out. multiple chapters. tauriel/kili
1. Chapter 1:endings

Author's notes: This is the first fanfiction i have ever written so i'm kind of nervous about publishing it. This is only chapter 1. Kiliel is my otp! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the hobbit or any of these characters. They belong to Tolkien, and peter jackson. Please review, but don't be to harsh. i'll try to make the next chapter better. Hope you like it

**ENDINGS**

It was finally over. The battle of the five armies. Tauriel and some of the mirkwood elves had just retured from killing the goblins that had tried to escape through the forest. The Lonely Mountain was covered with the dead, the injured, and the survivors of the dwarves, the elves, and Beorn. The people of Dail had gone back, and the few goblin and orc survivors had fled. The eagles had flown off and there was an eerie feel about the mountain. The group of elves returning with Tauriel began to go round and help the injured. Tauriel had one thought at that moment. Kili. She had seen him briefly before the battle. " Don't be reckless " she had said to him. He had laughed and gone to join his brother, and she had gone to join the elves. She looked around. She saw Bilbo beside a body that appeared to be Thorin's, but she could have been wrong. Not far from where they were she saw a dwarf laying on the ground with a sword stuck in his side. He had dark hair and bow was laying beside him. Her heart stopped. She immediatly ran over to him, and saw that it was in fact Kili. She saw his brother lying a few feet away from him. He also had been stabbed with a sword, and was not moving. She dropped to the ground beside Kili's body and began to sob. She remembered what he had said to her at lake town. " Do you think she could have loved me". She wispered to his still figure. "yes. I could have".


	2. Chapter 2:last goodbyes

Authors note: Here's chapter 2. thank you for reviewing the first chapter. disclaimer: i do not own the hobbit or these characters, they belong to peter jackson, and J.R.R. Tolkien. Hope you like it.

**Last Goodbyes**

The Elves had taken all the injured that they could back to mirkwood to be treated with elvish medicine. The deceased had been moved not to far from the mountain and they were layed out on the soft grass. Tauriel had done nothing to help. She was in too much grief and shock to anything other then remember to breathe. She really had cared for the dwarf. There were very few people left there now. Some people were still knelt beside the bodies of there friends and family members. Someone had lit a small fire near where they had layed the bodies. Tauriel went and knelt beside Kili to say a last goodbye to him. The few memories she had of being with him kept replaying through her mind. She almost wished she had never met him that day in the forest when she was hunting spiders. Someone she did not know stood up by the fire and spoke a few words for the dead. " Friends, do not morn for the dead. They are in a better place. They died in a heroic way and one day, when we pass this life too, we may yet see them again". A tear fell down Tauriel's check at the end of the speech. She knew that one day she may see him again, but that didn't make it any easier to bear now. She was an elf. She would have to live for thousands of years without him. There was only one other person there now. There were quite far away from her and they were bent over a body and appeared to be sobbing. She looked down at Kili again and decided staying there longer would only make it harder to leave. She was about to get up to leave when she thought she saw his finger twitch. She knew she must have been imagining it. She was still blinded by grief. Knowing that, she still bent her head down and layed it on his chest to see if there were any signs of breathing. At first there was nothing, but then she felt it. His chest rose and fell ever so slightly and a tiny breath escaped him. Kili was alive.


	3. Chapter 3:plants and spiders

Authors notes: Thank you to people who reviewed the other chapters :) This chapter is probably the most boring one so far but I don't like when people are in one place and then end up in another with no explanation. So I had to make this chapter, sorry. next one will hopefully be better. Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or these characters, they belong to J.R. , and Peter Jackson. Hope you like it.

**Plants and Spiders**

Tauriel couldn't believe he was actually alive. She had been sure he was dead. "Kili" she said to him. "Wake up". He didn't respond, but she could still see that he was breathing. She knew he wouldn't survive much longer like this, but how could she get him all the way back to mirkwood withough anyone here to help her? She decided that the first thing she needed to do something about his breathing as it was very weak and sounded painful. She left his side and went into the forest to look for a plant that could help. She looked quickly because she knew he didn't have much time. After a few minutes of searching the forest, Tauriel found a plant that would do just what she needed it too. She hurried back to where Kili was. Tauriel crushed the plant and placed some of it under his nose and some over his chest. His breathing improved slightly, but not enough. He needed proper elvish medicine from mirkwood. She needed to find a way to get him there. There was no way she could get him there by herself. Suddenly she had an idea, but she would have to work quickly. The deceased still had there weapons on them including arrow quivers. She began to gather as many quivers as she could since, unfortunatly, their previous owners won't need them anymore. Tauriel broke the quivers in half and lay them all out next to each other. She just needed something to tie them together. The other day the wood elves had fought a group of the spiders not far from where they were. She ran through the forest faster then she ever had before and reached the spiders webs in less then a minute. She pulled off as many silk threads as she could and quickly brought them back. Maybe spiders didn't completly suck after all. She used most of them to tie the quivers together and a few of them to make a handle. Then they had a sled. Sort of. She managed to move him onto the sled and thankfully it didn't break. She quickly began to pull him back to mirkwood where she could treat him properly. She couldn't lose him now, she just couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4: the wonders of medicine

**Authors notes:** Thank you for reading, and reviewing. I really appreciate reviews so if you havn't yet please tell me what you think. You can give me constructive critisism, I really want to try to improve my writting. Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit or these characters they belong to peter jackson, and j.r. . Hope you like it!

**The wonders of medicine**

It didn't take Tauriel that long to transport Kili back to mirkwood on the sled, but she still wished it could have been a bit closer. When they got outside the gates of mirkwood,Tauriel called out for help. Some of the elves came out and helped her transport Kili inside and into the room where they kept most of there medicine supplies. Only one other elf stayed to help her treat Kili. The rest left the room muttering about how dwarves had no buisness being brought into the walls of mirkwood. Tauriel looked through the shelf where they kept there plants and herbs. She got some that would be helpful and went back to him. There was a wound in Kili's side where the sword had been. It looked pretty bad, but not as bad as she had feared. The other elf had begun to crush some plants into a bowl to try and get his breathing back to normal. The elf was a very young female, younger then Tauriel, only around 200 years old. After a little while the colour began to return to Kili's face, as it had the time she saved him in lake town. His breathing was improving too. It was almost steady now, but he was still in a deep state of unconciousness. Once he seemed okay to move they took him to an empty room with a small bed and layed him down on it. " Now we just have to wait for him to wake up" said the young elf, and then she left the room. Tauriel took a seat near the bed. After a while she got impatient and started to pace the room. She walked over to the window, which was really just a hole in the wall, and stared out at the forest. The room was high up so it looked over the tree tops and into the sky. Tauriel could see the first stars of the night beginning to appear in the clear sky. She wished Kili was awake to see them with her. She went back to sit by the bed and watched him. Tauriel started to think he would never wake up. Then suddenly, he opend his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Hard news

Authors notes: Sorry I didn't post all week, but I had no time to work on it. Again if you have the time please review. I don't mind constructive critisism or ideas or tell me your thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or these characters. They belong to J.R. , and Peter Jackson. Hope you like it!

**Hard News**

When Kili first opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was feeling a sharp pain in his side. When his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a wooden room that appeared to be built around a part of a tree. The room was decorated with an assortment of plants, and the furniture was beautifully carved. He was in mirkwood. He tried to sit up, but a gental hand pushed him back down. "Lie still" she told him. "You told me that once before". he said. Tauriel could see he was smiling, and she returned it. She left the room for a moment and returned with a cup of water. She handed it to him and he drained it instantly. "What happend" Kili asked her. "There was a battle. I found you when it was over, you were nearly dead". Kili looked down to where the sword had injured him and saw that it had been bandaged. It still hurt, but he knew it had been worse before. "You saved me" he said. "Only for the fourth time" she half smiled. Suddenly a look of worry crossed Kili's face. "Where is my brother?". Tauriel moved to sit on the end of the bed. "I'm so sorry. Your brother didn't make it". His eyes filled with tears. "He died defending your uncle" she told him. "Where is Thorin?". Tauriel just shook her head sadly. Kili was overcome by greif. He felt like he had failed them. Tauriel stood up to leave, but Kili reached for her hand and she stayed with him. Neither of them moved to pull there hands apart. "What happend to their bodies?" he asked. "They were taken to be burried, under the mountain". Kili looked to the side and noticed the window. There were even more stars out now. Tauriel noticed him look. "I never answered your question in lake town" she said. Kili turned back to look at her. "Well i'm answering it now" she told him. "Yes".


	6. Chapter 6:Decisions

Authors notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'v been busy. PLEASE REVIEW! If you have time. I love to hear your opinions, and constructive criticism. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or these characters. They belong to J.R. , and Peter Jackson. Hope you enjoy! (sorry the chapters are so short)

After Tauriel said it, she couldn't believe she had just admitted it out loud. Kili looked stunned by her response, and she new she shouldn't have told him. Especially not now. He just found out his brother and uncle were dead. She immediately stood up and left the room. Kili didn't try to stop her from leaving. She decided to go out into the forest to clear her head. She had barely gone into the forest when she heard someone behind her. She turned, and saw Legolas. "Tauriel, where are you going? I haven't seen you since the battle". She really just wanted to be alone and think. "I'm checking to make sure there are no more orc or goblin left in the forest" Tauriel replied. She had no intension of telling him why she had really wandered into the forest. "I'll come with you. I was sent out to do the same thing".Tauriel nodded. She had no reason not to let him come. Besides, she could use the distraction. Once they searched the nearby area of forest and found it clear they started heading back. Tauriel knew she would have to go see Kili again to check on him. She was worried how he would react. At lake town he had been really sick and might not have realized what he had been saying. Or maybe he didn't even remember asking her. When they got back, Legolas went off to report to his father that the forest was clear. Tauriel decided to go back to see Kili. When she got there he was sitting up, and tossing his rune stone. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I'm sorry about what I said before, it was not the right time and...". Tauriel was cut off when Kili leaned forward and lightly kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled back, slightly shocked. Neither of them said anything for a while. They just stayed there in each others company. Suddenly Tauriel realized something. "Thorin and Fili are dead". Kili looked at her confused. "Thank you for reminding me" he said. "No sorry, that's not what I meant" Tauriel told him. "Kili, your king under the mountain".


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot. This is the final chapter so I hope you like it. Please review if you can. Disclaimer: I don't own the hobbit or the characters. they belong to J.R. , and Peter Jackson. Thank you for reading :)

**Chapter 7: Promises**

It took a moment for Kili to realized what she just said. Then he realized she was right. With his brother and Thorin dead, that meant he was the next in line to the throne of Erebor. He knew that meant he couldn't stay here. Kili had to go to the Lonely Mountain. He had to leave Mirkwood, and Tauriel. "I guess you will be leaving then" Tauriel said with a sad edge to her voice. "I guess so". Kili decided to leave in two days, since he had been here long already. A part of him wished he could stay, but Erebor needed a king. The night before he was leaving, Tauriel brought some elvish medicine up to his room to take with him. It was really just an excuse to see him before he left. She seated herself on the end of the bed. "Erebor's not to far from here" Kili said, "promise me you'll come one day". She nodded "I promise". Outside the window the stars were so bright against the dark sky, and a warm breeze was blowing through the forest. They walked over to the window and gazed out. The shape of the mountain could faintly be seen through the mist around it, and the moon shone over the treetops. Tauriel slid her hand into Kili's without saying a word. Breaking the peaceful silence seemed wrong. Elven harp and flute music drifted to them from the forest, and they heard the sound of laughter. Kili turned to face Tauriel. "Don't forget about me, Daughter of the forest" he said before reaching up to kiss her. The light of the morning came far to quickly. Tauriel walked with Kili to the edge of the forest, from where he would make his journey to Erebor, and take his place as king under the mountain. Tauriel felt sad to see him go, but she knew she would see him again. Hopefully soon. Before he left, Kili pulled the rune stone from his pocket. "My mother gave me this to remeber my promise. I'm going back to her now". He placed the stone in Tauriel's hand. "So you remember your promise to me". Tauriel looked down at the stone, and then back up at him. "I'd never forget my promise". Then she bent down to kiss him one last time. Tauriel watched him walk away until she couldn't see his outline anymore. Then, she disapeared into the forest.


End file.
